Predomination
by paperstorm
Summary: Part of my Deleted Scenes series. The tag for Jus In Bello, 3x12. Wincest. Outsider POV.


**Contains dialogue from the episode 'Jus in Bello', it belongs to Eric Kripke and Sera Gamble.**

**Part of my Deleted Scenes series. Full list of fics in reading order available on my profile page. They will make more sense if read in order. :)**

* * *

Sam and Dean getting arrested and dragged off to the local Podunk Sheriff's station. It's too funny. Ruby watches the whole thing from the shadows, mostly just because she can. She wasn't lying to Sam all those months ago when she said she was interested in him. She really is – in both of them. They're a fascinating case study. Mostly because they're such bumbling idiots that it's nothing short of a miracle they ever save anybody. It's actually somewhat impressive that they've stayed out of jail for as long as they have. They're always breaking into buildings and houses and graveyards and leaving bloody messes behind, and somehow local law enforcement never manages to pin anything on them. Ruby's never once seen them so much as wipe off their fingerprints before they leave town in that ridiculous car Dean calls his baby and looks at with this lusty, predatory gaze, like … well. Like he looks at Sam. So either the two of them have the world's most amazing amount of good luck, or the humans who call themselves officers of the law are even stupider than Sam and Dean are.

She sort of enjoys seeing them locked down. They're strapped together and pushed into a single cell, and they trip and bump into each other like The Three Stooges before they finally settle, side by side, on the cot. Sam looks worried. He doesn't speak as the agent taunts them; he just stares at the air in front of him with that puppy-dog look all over his face that Ruby can't help but have a tiny soft spot for. He's just too sweet for his own good. Dean's cocky with the FBI guy like he always is. He even jokes around – the agent says something about enjoying seeing the two of them in chains and Dean snarks back that they don't swing that way. Which Ruby finds just completely hilarious, given what she knows about what those two boys do when they think no one is watching. They're complete idiots, really, to actually believe they've managed to keep that dirty little secret all these years. Demons have been tailing the Winchester boys since they were fetuses – angels too, if the rumors are true – and yet Sam and Dean still think they can get their incesty freak on practically every night and that no one knows about it. Considering that they're supposed to be the best hunters in the country, they're really colossally stupid. And arrogant. Ruby wasn't one of the demons assigned to keep an eye on them, but she's heard enough about them, and about John, to know the Winchesters don't seem to think the regular rules apply to them.

Then, the agent makes some smug threat, tells Dean to take a good look at Sam because he'll never see him again, and suddenly Dean isn't so cocky anymore. Ruby smirks to herself. They are both way too transparent. It's about damn time someone other than her figured out that the best way to get to one of them is through the other. They have such a weak spot for each other, they might as well wear a target over their hearts that says _aim here_ in sparkly letters.

Ruby watches like a fly on the wall as everything slowly begins to go wrong. As the Deputy Director shows up in a helicopter and turns out to be possessed. Ruby knows the demon who was in him, and he's an asshole. She's glad Sam sends him back to Hell. Then the helicopter explodes. Then Henricksen gets possessed and kills one of the cops, and then the army of demons wearing townspeople shows up outside and Sam and Dean get un-cuffed and start spray-painting Devil's Traps and laying salt lines and loading up shot guns.

At one point, Henricksen is talking with Dean about what he now knows really goes bump in the night, and makes some slightly obnoxious comment about Dean having nothing to go home to except his brother. Dean just grins to himself and softly says, "Yeah." Henricksen misses the smile and the way Dean's eyes glitter fondly for just a second, but Ruby doesn't. They don't just fuck, the two of them. That's something she _didn't _know before she started tailing them. They actually love each other. Real, true, all-encompassing love; the kind that isn't supposed to exist outside of sonnets. She doesn't remember what being human feels like _quite_ as much as she led Dean to believe, but she remembers enough to recognize how they feel for each other. And it isn't just convenient sex. It's about as far from that as they could get. She really has her work cut out for her with Sam, because as much as Dean doesn't _want_ to believe it, losing him is going to rip Sam to shreds. Ruby's gonna be lucky if she manages to even somewhat put him back together again after the Hellhounds drag Dean away. Which they will, if she has anything to say about it.

After that, Ruby gets bored of just watching. She decides this is a good moment for her dramatic entrance, so she cuts herself up with a piece of broken glass to make it look like she fought her way through an army of demons and breaks in through a window where the salt line's been disrupted.

"How do we kill her?" Henricksen asks, pointing a rifle at her chest, but Sam pushes it down.

"We don't."

"She's a demon!"

"She's here to help us."

"Are you kidding?" the Deputy cries.

"You gonna let me out?" Ruby asks Sam.

He kneels down and scratches an opening in the Devil's Trap with his knife.

"And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath-mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." Ruby walks past the idiot humans just standing there gawking at her and into the next room.

"How many are out there?" Dean asks sharply, following close behind her.

"Thirty at least. That's so far."

"Oh, good. Thirty," he says sarcastically. "Thirty hit-men, all gunning for us. Who sent 'em?"

Ruby's genuinely shocked. She doesn't watch them every minute of the day, but she was sure Sam wouldn't keep that from his brother. She raises her eyebrows and looks over at him. "You didn't tell Dean? Wow, I'm surprised."

"Tell me what?" Dean asks quickly.

"There's a big new up-and-comer. Real Pied Piper."

"Who is he?"

"Not _he_." Misogynistic jerk, she thinks but doesn't say out loud. "Her. Her name is Lilith. And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Guess she sees him as competition."

"You knew about this?" Dean asks Sam, a wounded look on his face, and Ruby barely resists rolling her eyes. "Well, jeez, Sam, is there anything else I should know?"

"How 'bout the two of you talk about this later. We'll need the Colt."

Sam's jaw tightens and he looks away, and when she glances back to Dean he doesn't offer her any explanation.

"Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen," Sam admits sullenly.

Ruby already knew that, obviously, and she deserves a fucking Oscar for her performance when she snaps, "I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ear. I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands!"

Sam just mouths silently and doesn't answer, and Ruby pretends to seethe.

"Fantastic. This is just peachy."

"Ruby – "

"Shut up! Fine. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you outta here alive."

"What's that?"

"I know a spell," she says. This is going to be fun. Especially since there's no way in hell they'll go along with it – and that's the whole point. In the end, she'll get to look like the big hero who was willing to sacrifice herself to help them. Just another checkmark in the _trust Ruby_ column.

* * *

To be honest, Ruby wasn't entirely expecting them to win. It was thirty demons against two hunters and three completely incompetent humans. The trick with the loudspeaker was more clever than she would have given them credit for. She can't give them too much credit, though, considering what happened after they left.

She goes to their motel room to deliver the news, but she doesn't go in right away. She hovers in the shadows again, just watching. The more she knows about them, the easier it will be to work with Sam after Dean's gone. She'll need to have a lot of tricks up her sleeve to get him to do all the things she'll need him to. Using his love for Dean against him will probably work perfectly.

They're already into it when she gets there, like she figured they would be. Hunt, fuck, hunt, fuck; like clockwork. They're so predictable. Because she has nothing better to do, she watches them. She's a demon; depravity is written into her DNA, so she doesn't care for a second that they're brothers. They're two gorgeous guys – ridiculously, movie-star gorgeous; the kind of guys who almost seem like they shouldn't exist in real life – and seeing them together is better than the world's hottest porno. Even if there is all that _love_ between them that makes Ruby a little nauseous.

They're in the bed furthest from the door, the sheet pulled up to their waists and their chests bare, wrapped up in each other's arms and kissing passionately. There are tongues and teeth and spit-shiny lips, and they keep rolling over and over, switching who's on the top. It's quick and frenzied and desperate, and if Ruby could feel anything in this body she'd probably be touching herself. They kiss for long enough that she gets bored of it; every now and then pulling away to say quiet words to each other that she can't hear and brush fingertips along each other's cheeks with the most disgustingly loving looks in their eyes. Considering they enjoy a fairly wide-spread reputation as two of the toughest, most badass hunters out there, in truth they're actually giant pussies. Ruby wonders what all their hunter friends and admirers would think if they could see them like this. John Winchester's infamous boys, the best players in the game, holding each other and kissing sweetly and whispering words that probably center around _love_ and _forever_, even though the latter is something neither of them can promise anymore. Sam really is going to shatter when Dean's deal is up. Ruby almost feels bad for him. Almost.

They must be exhausted after the night in the police station – Ruby would be if she were still human – and it would make more sense to just finish each other off with a quick, tandem hand-job. But they don't. Instead Dean reaches down under the sheets, opens Sam up while he sucks bruises along Sam's collarbone, and then he works inside his brother and fucks him slowly; their lips never parting even though Dean could probably get a better rhythm going if he sat up. They _love each other_ too much for this to be just about humping, and again Ruby resists the urge to roll her eyes. Or maybe puke. Then Dean changes the angle a little and Sam cries out loudly, his eyes fluttering closed; and even dead-inside, Ruby has to admit that's hot. Dean seems to think so too because whatever he did, he does again, looking for that reaction from Sam and he gets it. Sam grips the sides of Dean's face, kissing him deeper and urging him on, but even still Dean keeps the pace easy and steady and almost leisurely. There's heat and electricity between them but there's no urgency, like they have all the time in the world – like doing this _means_ something to them that it doesn't mean to other people. It's been over six hundred years since Ruby was human but she remembers it well enough to know that what the two of them have is something most people don't. She's going to enjoy watching their love for each other tear them both apart.

Once they're done, Ruby still waits a while. She figures if she walks in on them right after they finish having sex, they'll be all embarrassed and freaked out and much less likely to continue trusting her. She gives them time to lie there together, kissing lazily and still running their hands over each other's backs and arms like they don't know how to stop. Eventually, Dean gets up and heads for the bathroom, shooting a soft smile over his shoulder at his brother that Sam returns. Ruby hears the shower running, and she watches as Sam wipes his stomach off with his boxers and then goes over to his bag, pulling a clean pair out and putting his jeans and t-shirt back on. He lies down on his back on the bed, folding his hands and resting them on his stomach, and just staring at the ceiling. He looks relaxed; content, and because she enjoys ruining things like that, Ruby almost chooses that moment to barge in on him. But then Dean comes back out of the bathroom before she can, fully dressed but still messy-haired, and Ruby pauses for just long enough to let Dean go to his brother, lean over and press a gentle kiss to Sam's lips, and then push their bags out of the way and settle down on the other bed.

That's when Ruby knocks. It's Dean who answers, but she's greeted by two apprehensive faces when she stalks into the room. If she's not mistaken, they both look just a little bit guilty, too. Like they're worried she can smell what they just did. Which she definitely can.

"Turn on the news."

Sam reaches for the remote and does, and the three of them watch as the reporter says, "The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas-main ruptured, causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald, as well as three F.B.I. agents identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henricksen. Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim."

Ruby watches smugly as their faces fall, and shuts off the TV when the broadcast ends. For a moment, Sam looks back at her with tears in his puppy-eyes, and then he looks over at Dean.

"Must've happened right after we left," he says softly, sounding heartbroken.

"Considering the size of the blast, the smart money's on Lilith," Ruby tells them, tossing the small pouches she made to Dean and then Sam.

"What's in these?" Dean asks warily.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail. For the time being, at least."

"Thanks," Sam mumbles, and Ruby snaps at him.

"_Don't_ thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin plus a half-a-dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the one with the body-count! Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors so no one can go running to tell the boss! So next time, we go with my plan."

She glares at Sam and then storms out the door. She watches for just a short while longer after she leaves – watches them sit there in stunned silence for a few minutes. Dean gets up eventually, rubbing a hand over his mouth and then over his eyes. Sam stands up too, putting a hand in the middle of Dean's back that Dean flinches away from. Sam's face falls even more, and when Dean looks behind himself and sees that, his big-brother-whatever kicks in and he pulls Sam into a hug. Sam wraps his arms around Dean's back and buries his face in Dean's shoulder, and Dean slides one hand up into Sam's hair. After a moment Sam lifts his head back up, but only far enough to rest his forehead against Dean's. Dean cups Sam's face in his hands, and then they slide down to rest on the back of Sam's neck. They're whispering to each other, less than an inch of space between them, and Ruby can't quite hear what they're saying, but it doesn't matter. She gets the gist. They are _so_ tangled up in each other; way more than just physically. This is all going to be so fucking easy.


End file.
